


Secret

by thebadwolf



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, F/M, Rape, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadwolf/pseuds/thebadwolf
Summary: April is kidnapped and raped by Shredder.





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apprilcott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apprilcott/gifts).



April groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. A curtain of darkness greeted her tired eyes. She closed her eyes and let out a pain filled sigh. She tried to move her arms only to find them bound. She tried the same motion with her legs only to find they were tied as well. 

 

_ Where was she? _

 

The last thing she remembered was being with the turtles. They were tracking the Shredder across New York. Leonardo thought he had seen him during one of his scouting missions. They were determined to find him and technodrome. 

 

She had fallen behind the turtles and something had hit her in the head. 

 

The young reporter lifted a hand and gently touched the back of her head. She felt a large lump on the back of her head. She hissed in pain as her fingers danced over the damaged area.

 

A bright light started to fill the dark room she was in. Someone was opening a door on the other side of the room. She quickly slid back until she hit a wall. 

 

“Shredder!” she said as he entered her view. 

 

He gave a loud laugh as he turned on the light in the room. April covered her eyes to protect them from the sudden light. She jumped as the door slammed shut. 

 

“The turtles will come to get me,” she growled. “They always rescue me.”

 

“I don’t care,” The shredder said walking over to her. “I’ll be done with you long before they get here.”

 

_ Done with her? What did he plan to do to her?  _

 

Panic started to rise in her. She was in way over her head. 

 

Shredder lifted his hand and ran it carefully across her face. The long blades on his hands cut into her face slightly. They went in just deep enough to make an angry red line across her face without breaking the skin.

 

“I’m going to send a message you a message that you'll never forget,” he said as he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. 

 

He flung her to the floor. She cried out in pain as her body came into contact with the cold hard floor. 

 

“Just keep your eyes closed,” he said. “Perhaps this will help you. Of course, it won’t help much.”

 

April began to cry as she felt her pants being lowered. She was starting to realize what Shredder “wanted” from her. She felt tears fill her eyes as her pants become bunched around her tied ankles. 

 

“Stop,” she whimpered as she felt his sharp blades press against her soft skin. 

 

“Begging will not help you,” Shredder said lowering her panties next.

 

April tried to think about anything. Anything! She just couldn't’ think about what was going to happen. If she thought about it she would have a breakdown. She was...she was going to be raped. She heard him undressing. The sound of heavy metal hitting the floor echoed around the room. 

 

The young reporter began to shake as she felt him place his hands on her hips. He was still wearing his hand guard. She could feel metal cutting into her a bit. 

 

“I promise you’ll enjoy it,” Shredder said before starting to push forward.

 

April let out a cry of pain as he pushed into her dry pussy. He wasn’t even bothering to use lube! It would take her body ages to adjust. He didn’t show any mercy as he claimed her. 

 

“What?” he asked as he settled fully into her. 

 

“It hurts asshole!” she cried trying to pull away from him.

 

“Your body will become wet soon,” he said starting to rock inside of her.

 

As much as April didn’t want to admit it he was right. After a few thrusts, her body began to open up for his cock. Her passage became wet and open. She let out a confused moan as her body relaxed into the floor.

 

“Good girl,” he said thrusting faster. “Let’s make you orgasm.”

 

April's face began to flush as he whole body began to warm up. He was hitting the special spot inside of her with each thrust. She gasped as she felt one of his hands move around to her front. The metal began to dig in hard as he reached his finger out to touch her swollen clit.

 

“Ah!” she cried as he began to rub the small bump. 

 

The poor reporter didn’t stand a chance as the pleasure overwhelmed her body.  She threw back her head and began to cry loudly as an orgasm tore through her body. She gave a loud whimper as her body went limp.

 

To her surprise, Shredder slid free of her body. Where they done? That didn’t seem right.

 

She jumped slightly when she heard cold lube being dribbled down her ass crack. She felt something small pressing into her tight entrance. What she was guessed was a finger was pushing lube inside her asshole. 

 

No! He couldn't do that. She hadn’t done that before. He would tear her apart. 

 

“Relax,” he said pushing a finger inside of her.

 

She let out a cry of shock more than pain as his finger slid deep inside of her. The finger didn’t remain in her long before she felt it slid free. Something bigger was being pushed into it. It wasn’t big enough to be a cock. 

 

“No!” she shouted as the device slid deeper and deeper into her. 

 

The pain of being stretched made her whimper and shake her head. What was he putting in her! It just kept going and going. Cramps were starting to set it before it finally stopped. 

 

“Nice and long isn’t it?” he said running his blades over her back. “Fills you up nicely doesn’t it?”

 

“Please...stop…” she whimpered. 

 

“We’re almost done,” he said spreading her legs wider. 

 

She pushed her face into the floor as she felt Shredder starting to push back into her pussy. It felt like her body was being pushed to its limit. She was so full. It felt like she was going to burst. 

 

It was only once he was fully inside of her that she realized things could always get worse. She began to scream as the toy in her behind began to move. The head of it was moving deeper inside of her and then withdrawing. It was _fucking_ her.  

 

She was getting fucked by two cooks. 

 

**Oh god, it hurt so badly** . 

 

“Stop!” she cried as he began to fuck inside of her. 

 

Tears ran out of her eyes and down her cheeks as she was claimed. Her body felt like it was being ripped apart. She felt that Shredder was reaching his climax. She didn’t care that he wasn't wearing a condom. She would just go get the morning after pill. She just wanted it to stop. She just wanted the pain to stop! 

 

Then it happened.

 

Shredder shouted her name as he thrust rather hard and emptied himself inside of her.

 

“Take it out!” April cried as Shredder pulled free of her. 

 

The toy in her ass was still going. The lube he had used was starting to dry up and it was becoming  **_seriously_ ** painful. 

 

To her horror Shredder simply pushed a button and the toy began to speed up. She began to shake her head violently in a desperate attempt to get away from it. 

 

“I know,” he said. “It hurts. It feels like it is going to rip you apart.”

 

“Yes!” she cried. “Please take it out. You got what you wanted.”

 

“Orgasm and I will,” he said. 

 

Orgasm! Was he crazy? 

 

April began to sob as she spread her legs as wide as she could. She tried grinding her pussy onto the floor. It gave her clit a little traction but not nearly enough. 

 

“Please…” she whimpered. “I can’t.”

 

He chuckled as he brought a small vibrator to her clit. He turned it on and let her grind against it. April let out a sigh of relief at the feeling of the vibrations. It would take the edge off the pain. She tried to focus on the pleasure overtaking her and not the ripping pain of the toy.

 

“I think I know the problem,” he said. “It isn’t enough is it?”

 

What was he talking about? The vibrator?

 

To her surprise, Shredder began to remove the toy from her behind. With a thud, it fell to the floor. April let out a sigh of relief until she realized what he meant to do. She felt him pressed himself into her tight passage.

 

“Stop!” she started to beg even though she knew it would do no good. 

 

She let out a scream as she was breached by a cock in her ass for the very first time. It felt massive inside of her tight passage. She couldn’t take it!

 

He stopped moving about halfway inside of her. He rubbed the vibrator against her clit. She stopped screaming and tried to calm down. She knew panicking was just going to make the whole thing worse.

 

“Let yourself go,” he growled. 

 

She couldn’t! Her body hurt so badly. 

 

“Fine,” he said after a moment. “Be like that.”

 

Shredder started pushing into her again. She pushed her face into her floor in an effort to hide her screams of pain. She wouldn’t give this man...no this monster...the satisfaction. 

 

To her delight, Shredder didn’t last long. He only moved a little bit inside of her before emptying his load inside of her. 

 

“Very good,” he said pulling out of her. 

 

She kept her face pressed the floor as he redressed. She didn’t think she had the strength to move. Her limbs felt like they were made of putty. She whimpered as he turned off the vibrator. He untied her hands. Her limbs lay limply against her body. 

 

“The turtles are going to kill you when they find out about this!” she shouted.

 

“Will you tell them?” he asked heading towards the door.

 

Tell them? Of course, she was. Wasn’t she? No. She couldn’t deal with the shame of it. 

 

She could hear him laughing as he opened the door and left her alone on that cold floor. She wasn’t going to tell anyone. She was far too embarrassed. It would be her little secret. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
